Dirty 3rd hour
by Posart394
Summary: VERY SEXUAL THINGS. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18!


So, the day was boring as usual but then something amazing happened. It can barely be explained in words I couldn't believe it was happening.

Anyway it was 3rd hour and its a relatively big class bout 20 students. On the bright side 12 girls and 8 boys. Well, the boys were sent to another room because they all had signed permission forms saying they could watch a video that explains things about a girls body. I forgot to get mine signed so I was stuck in class with my teacher who was older than biology itself and 9 girls since 3 of them were absent. Among those girls were Anne, Hannah, Selena, Andrea, Brittney, Jordin, Victoria, my girlfriend Cheyenne, and Brianne.

Anyway the girls were in the class because they had seen a video about boys the day before (cause my High School is weird like that.)

Well the Japanese teacher Ms. Anderson came in and asked for Mr. Jacobs help with a 'project' so he told us to sit there quietly until he returned. Immediately we started talking and Cheyenne came and sat on my knee, her friend Selena followed her example and sat on my other knee. No one thought this was out of place. Which it really isn't. The principal, Mrs. Sharpe, came in and saw Cheyenne with her hand in her shirt. She told Cheyenne that she need her and a few others in her office immediately.

Cheyenne, Jordin, Victoria, Brittney, and Brianne left with her. After a while of silence Anne decided to go to the bathroom across the hall.

Now here's the thing you need to know about my school. They are super safe when it comes to safety. There are firedoors at every door to every classroom. Well just when you thought the day couldn't be more boring the fire doors slammed down and since we had no windows it got a bit crowded. I moved to sit at the teacher's computer to send out an SOS but noticed an email and decided to take a peek. Turns out, it was all a drill. That was set to be last well into 4 th hour. I brought this u on the overhead and Selena groaned. We are all seniors too. But Selena was super smart and didn't have to go to school after 3rd hour. She told me she was going to go home and have fun she whispered

"It sucks because I am crazy horny right now!"

I awkwardly nodded.

Another thing about my school is that there are no camera's in the class room. Against school privacy policy.

So I jumped on the teachers desk and waited.

Seconds passed, minutes. Eventually the bisexuals in the room couldn't bear it.

Hannah and Andrea began sucking on each other's tongues.

Getting a hard on I desperately tried to hide it.

Selena jumped up on my lap and began to stroke my cock with her a$$. Eventually I grabbed Selena's boob which happened to be bare at the time because she was massaging her chest.

Then I realized that she had been masterbating to the girls sex ploy. Selena turned, didn't say anthing, and stuck her tongue down my throat. Obviously I wasn't gonna stop her so I kissed her back. I took off her shirt.

"They're all ready for you." I heard Selena say.

I was tempted to lick them but I was to horny too.

I took off her jeans and then revealed my hard on.

The thing you should know about Selena, is that she is perfect tan, slightly Mexican, and has the perfect sized breasts. She has brown hair and blonde highlights. Did I mention she has a boyfriend?

Hannah has blond hair and brown highlights with a medium sized set of tits.

Andrea has beautiful everything. She literally defines beauty in my book. I used to date her but we broke up because she likes girls more. Andrea does walk with a slight limp though.

Anyway I looked over to Hannah and Andrea and saw that they didn't have any clothes on Selena had already started to suck on my cock and it felt good. But I wanted to take her. I grabbed her hair and put her on the desk. I hoppend on to the desk and slammed my cock into her pussy. I began humping her until Hannah came over and put her pussy over Selena's face. Selena started licking it. Then I started frenching Hannah. Andrea obviously wasnt very happy that she wasn't included snuck into the threesome and began sucking on hannah's boobs. I climaxed and stopped for a breather. Hannah stopped kissing me and took her pussy out of Selena's mouth. Andrea switched targets and was now sucking happily on my cock.

With Andrea giving me one of the best blowjobs over i decided to take Selena's perfect tits into my mouth. I sucked on them for a few minutes but by then i had climaxed again and all my cum was on andrea's face. Selena happily licked all the cum off of Andrea's face then stuck one of her tits into Andrea's face. Hannah bent over and waited for me to fuck her in the ass.

I did very happily.

After about a half hour Andrea wanted to finish me off. I was already worn down by the amount of sex i had had in the small window but she was determined to get more.

She nodded to Selena and Hannah who had already begun 69. I could hear them moaning but I didnt care.

Andrea practically jumped on my cock.

She began slowly, finding a nice ryhthm. She held out her tits for me to suck and i liked that.

After a few minutes she began pounding my dick into her pussy.

She moaned almost to loud but i didnt care she was a natural.

When the moaning got quieter Selena and Hannah decided to make it more sat on my face and I ate her pussy right up. Selena sat on me facing had her pussy real close to my dick which was still being pounded on by Andrea. She grabbed Andrea by the head and started frenching her nice and har.d Selena's hands couldnt find a place to stay they were all over andrea's body. Then selena(being in gymnastics) leande back and started to lick hannah's pussy with me. I dont know how both of our tongues fit but we made it work. With her hands Selena slipped a finger in right next to my dick and began following andrea's increasing rhythm. She also practically jack off hannahs tits with the other hand.

then andrea slowed down and leaned in to kiss hannah. A perfect position honestly. My dick and selena's finger in andrea's pussy. My tongue and selena's tongue in hannah's pussy. Her hand still on andreas breast. And Hannah and andrea deepthroating each other. Good 3rd hour dont ya think?

**Names and all other likenesses are used in a fictional manner. only part of this story is true.**


End file.
